12 Months With Julius
by EveMinaPrentice
Summary: this story is all about a girl who falls in love with a guy who is more dangerous and much more beautiful than anyone she'll ever meet and he also kills demon's for a living . great fun. it's a shame there relationship only lasts a year .


Monday mornings are always so annoying I just wish that there was no Mondays but then I realise I would hate Tuesdays . School drags in per normal at break we chat about Mrs Lake's oh so squeaky voice , Greg's sexy new hair cut and my love of bacon rolls . When it comes to fourth period I'm standing outside Mr Philip's math's class .

"God why is Mr Philip always so late it drives me crazy," I sigh looking at Greg he smiles softly back and answers with a cheeky grin ,

" Maybe he is in the closet with Miss Fanning ,"

I giggle at this and push him to the side . You see Greg is my boyfriend and I love him so much it's unbelievable and trust me it's not puppy love .

"Oh, it looks like someone is substituting the class ," Layla smiles a mischievous little smile and looks behind her again . We all copy her . This guy was hot . He was tall , had black curly hair and looked so tanned .

"Wow ," I whisper . Greg nudges my shoulder and grumbles . "What can't a girl dream it's not like I'll have a chance with him ," I moan .

"Still you know I get jealous," he murmurs softly . I look into his big green eyes I could never say no to them .

"Sorry , I love you ," I begin a frantic make out scene with him . I have no shame when it comes to kissing in front of people . I stop when I hear a loud cough behind me . Greg goes beetroot but I just turn around and smile . The person who coughed was the hot teacher . I look up at him and flicker my eyelashes . He has such big deep brown eyes .

"Sorry ," I flick my hair then begin to roll my hair in my fingers . He just laughed . His laugh was like silk it wrapped around your brain and drew you in . He opened the door and the whole class thudded in .For the first fifteen minutes he spoke about himself . He had a PhD in maths but he didn't want a big important job , he was born in Italy and spoke three other languages . All the girls in our class paid attention to him the full hour and for some girls it was the first time the had ever paid attention in maths . As we leave - the best class of our life- for lunch Layla whispered

"Btw," yes she really did say btw not by the way . She's such a blonde . "he couldn't keep his eyes of me ," it was true his eyes were glued to her I was sat right behind her .

"I know , lucky you ," I smile and she giggles back . Layla the girl who that thinks that she is the world and that she is so popular . I pity her to be honest she has nobody that she really could trust all her -so called- friends are gossips and total bitches . As Layla walks away to arms wrap around my waist , Greg's arms .

"Baby , are you coming to dinner tonight ?" he kissed my neck and blew in my ear .

"I don't know my mum and dad have invited the new neighbour over ," I took his hands tightly in mine . He pulled away and begun to walk away .

"Greg , where are you going ?" I follow him with such speed . I run down the art stairs and into the small garden . When I got out Greg was standing by the old tree. He had his hand in his pockets and his head was bowed down .

"Greg , are you ok ?" I move closer to him .

"Yeah I'm ok , just really pissed off ," he sighed looking at me with his big green eyes.

"Why , at what ?"

"At you , you are always too busy and then today your flirting with that teacher ,"

"I wasn't flirting Greg , and I'm sorry do you want to come to dinner at my place ,"

"No , I'm - I'm going to just stay in tonight ," Greg left the garden for his next class and left me standing in the rain .I'm just better going home . It's a short walk home but when I get there I am drenched . I open the creaky door and run up to my room . You see Greg's my boyfriend and I love so much it's unbearable but trust me it's only puppy love . I have a warm shower and get dressed into my favourite top and a pair of worn down jeans . It's half past five , my mum and dad should be home soon .

"Hey , honey , are you home ?" my dad calls from the lobby I guess .

"Yeah , I'm in ," I shout down pulling my hair into a pony tail . I run down the stairs to greet him . When I get to the lobby I give a huge hug . I don't really like my parents that much but that's the kind of thing he would expect from me .

"So honey how was school ?"

"Okay, we've got a new maths teacher , Mr Lusito ,"

"That's really weird our new neighbour is Julius Lusito ," my dad walked into the kitchen and began to speak to the cook about tonight's dinner . About half an hour later my mum came home . Per normal she ignored me totally . For at least two hours I watched the house come alive . Cleaners , cooks and my mum and dad rushing about trying to get the house ready for the new neighbours .Both my mum and dad got dressed up but I just kept my t-shirt and jeans . Half past seven and the door bell rang and guess who it was , my maths teacher . I answered the door .

"Hello Sir , come in ," I said shyly . He looked even more beautiful than he did in class . His dark eyes were so alluring and he smelt like heaven .

"Please call , me Jules your not in class ," when he said those words I had a feeling that tonight was going to be fun .


End file.
